Descent: The Shadowbender Chronicles
by Et Gemitus Mortis
Summary: "Darkness does not leave us easily as we would hope." The Hundred Years War has ended and all is well. They've moved on with their lives and the Harmony Restoration Movement is a go. Dreams are being made and others are being broken... Will the world descend into chaos once again?


**Author's Note****: I've decided to go ahead and work on Avatar: the Laster Airbender - The Promise series for the Shadowbender Chronicles. This will likely be a short story. A few chapters but not more than ten, I believe. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**- Jex/EGM**

* * *

><p>"Well, I think you all look perfect!" The scene he had entered was one of peace and everyone was happy. Kuseron hadn't seen anything like it since before the Fire Nation took Ba Sing Se. This was Harmony.<p>

"Really now?" He questioned, coming up behind Toph and drooping an arm around her neck. "Tell me Sokka, what do I look like?"

Their surprise was evident. Kuseron only chuckled as everyone turned to look at him. It was another miracle, he supposed. Murmur was a lifesaver, quite literally. Hama had managed to snap his neck, but Murmur had submerged him in the darkness, keeping him from being disconnected fully from his life. This time around though, he hadn't been quite sure what had saved his life, but Kuseron was glad to be back.

"Oh! Kuseron, let me check your injuries," Blood red eyes lifted towards Katara, a small smile formed on his lips. She was always worrying for everyone else. The Shadowbender drew up slightly. He didn't feel any pain or injuries. He was sure it could wait until later. "I don't know if everything healed up properly yet."

"Don't worry about it, Katara," Spidery, long fingertips pressed against some of the bandages. Nothing seemed to really stick out. There was no pain or agitated responses from his skin at the touch. Kuseron was sure that he would be fine for now, that was _if_ there were any injuries left. "I think it can wait for now."

His attention had returned to Toph though as he felt the tiny tug on his shirt. Kuseron was going to need a change of clothes. He felt awkward without his usual attire, which was saying something… Perhaps he was overly attached to the colors. Crimson optics fell on the girl who had found his affection and he smiled. She seemed glad to have him back. If the bone crushing hug was to say anything… Her arms drew tight around his midsection and he laughed softly.

He moved slightly to hug her back, "Don't crush me, please, Toph." Kuseron had gotten used to these kinds of hugs. It was expected from her. She was an Earthbender and she exhibited all signs of that – even the strength. She let him go and he was forcefully dragged away to a more private corner.

"Sorry, Shadows, I was just really worried about you…" Her tone had changed and Kuseron felt the concern that had welled up inside her. They both thought he had died. He was sure that he had, but it seemed that a Spirit had pulled through and saved him once again. "We all thought you had died."

"I'm sorry for scaring you," He murmured. It would be a mystery as to what would come of his resurrection, if it could be called that. There was no sure way of making sure if he had been saved by a Spirit or he came back through his own willpower. "I thought it was the end and I didn't want to lose you. I just wasn't strong enough with Murmur halfway around the world."

"That doesn't matter now, you're alive, and it's all I care about." The rough response was a typical one from Toph. She was just trying to hide her concern. Nobody could see the toughest and greatest Earthbender act like anything except what people knew her by. She jabbed him in the chest with her index finger though, glaring up at him with a scowl. "Just don't do it again."

He drew back slightly, a slightly nervous smile on his face. "Got it." Honestly, Toph scared him sometimes and that was saying something, since he didn't really fear anything. After his confirmation to her words, Toph smiled. He felt a slight twinge of sorrow. He hated making others worry for him. After all this time of being alone before he joined the Avatar… It had been a simple life; he didn't have to watch out for others. Now, he had someone, and there was the rest of the Gaang. They watched out for each other.

It was hard for him to comprehend sometimes but Kuseron had gotten used to it.

"Hey!" Sanguine orbs lifted to look at Suki. The rest of the Gaang had filed out of the place, unbeknownst to them. "Come on, we're going on a ride on Appa before the fireworks."

* * *

><p>Kuseron felt himself slam back against the packs that were strapped down to Appa's saddle. Excited screams accompanied the descent. There was the pain that ran up his spine again. Katara had been right. He wasn't fully healed, but it was nothing serious, as she had assured him. He groaned into his arm and relaxed back against the packs as Appa centered in the air again. He didn't think he could take another drop like that.<p>

A laugh escaped Aang and Kuseron snapped his head up at his words. "Let's go again!" He was about to protest readily. In the excitement of everything, they had seemed to forget that he was still partially injured from his fall to Earth.

"Wait, guys! The fireworks are starting!"

Saved by Suki… And the fireworks. Kuseron let out a sigh of relief at this and slumped forward slightly. He wasn't too keen on repeating any of the again for a while, at least, not until he was healed. Crimson eyes lifted to the sky at the sight of the colors. It was nice to see. Kuseron felt it was good. It showed that it was all over. They could rest easy now.

"Wow. The view is amazing!" Katara cried. Kuseron let a faint smile light up his lips as everyone regrouped.

"It is! Thanks, buddy!" The Sky Bison roared in response. The sky was lit up in reds, greens, purples, and oranges. Each cascading explosion lit up the sky with brilliance. Kuseron sat back to enjoy it. There was a loud commotion from below. Kuseron could hear the yells and cries of joy. It must have to had been the Earth Kingdom citizens hearing about the announcement for the Harmony Restoration Movement… He relaxed back, red eyes closing slightly. His attention turning away from the sky to Toph as she was currently talking to Sokka. A brief twinge of anger and jealousy burned in him, but his lips slowly stretched at what she was doing.

"-For me? Close your eyes." Sokka's eyes were closed and Toph scooted a little closer. His eyes narrowed, but his smirk didn't change. She was quick when she acted, quickly throwing her hands in the air and yelled into his ear. Sokka spazzed and he hit the saddle hard as he covered his ears, rolling and moaning in pain. A hearty laugh bubbled out from him. A chuckle could be heard from his sister. Katara wrapped her arms around Toph, a wholehearted grin on her face.

"Oh, Toph!" The Waterbender lightly patted her shoulder and Kuseron drew a knee up to his chest, resting an arm on his knee. "Don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!" It was still a strange fact to hear. Kuseron hadn't known their was a war happening for over a hundred years until he had met the Avatar and his friends over a year ago. To know he had been apart of that. It was a daunting thought. He, a lowly thief, had helped save the world from tyranny of the Fire Nation...

All-seeing crimson eyes flickered to the Avatar and recently named Fire Lord Zuko. His smile faded slowly as his sensitive ears caught the words the exchange between the Avatar and the Fire Lord. "You, too, your new Majesty Fire Lord Zuko, sir! Turn that frown upside down! It's happy time!" There was a pause from Aang as the smile slid off his face and confusing took its place. "Zuko - _**?**_"

Zuko looked at Aang and Kuseron was sure he had one of those signature serious faces on at the moment. "I visited my father in prison the other day... I've been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang." The Shadowbender looked aside to Toph as she scooted back beside him and his face visibly softened. The contact with her was comforting as she leaned against him slightly. It was almost reassuring in his mind. Faintly, his lips curled upwards, and he draped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her a bit closer.

"Sure. Anything." He tuned out the conversation. He knew it meant nothing but ill by the way Zuko's tone of voice was and Kuseron didn't want to hear. He didn't want his spirits dampened tonight, not after all they did.

The fireworks continued to light the sky up in a blaze of numerous colors. Kuseron relaxed, shoulders slumping, and his body draining of tension. This he hadn't felt for a long time. Toph buried her face against his side. The few precious moments that were few and far between during the war... Those instances were no longer having to be hesitant or held back. Kuseron let out a small hum and his eyes closed. What would come in the future was unsure, but he was willing to take it in stride with the blind Earthbender by his side.

What could come meant nothing as long as she was there with him...


End file.
